Nurse Superboy, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Robin gets sick and Superboy offers to take care of him. Not part of my Superboy and Robin series.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

For later chapters

* * *

It was a normal day at Mount Justice, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and Kaldur were watching TV while M'gann was in the kitchen attempting to cook again. As they watched TV they could all hear coughing and sniffing echoing down the hallway. They looked at each other worried and then just as they were all about to hide when Robin walked around the corner still in his PJ's. He looked like a vampire pale as could be with red eyes. He coughed and headed towards the couch and sat down.

KF moved slightly moved away from Robin as he sat down between him and Superboy.

"Really, just because I'm sick?" Robin said in a disappointed voice.

"Sorry, dude but I don't want to catch what ever you have" KF said

"And I guess it's the same for you guys" Robin said looking around the room.

They all nodded, except Superboy. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I can't get sick Cadmus made sure, for safety I guess" He said smiling.

"Well then you can take care of Robin till Batman picks him" KF said.

"How did you know he was picking me up?" Robin said confused.

"Cause he always does" KF said leaning back in to the chair to watch TV.

Robin got up and marched off back to his room, he slammed the door shut and snuggled back in to bed. 15 minutes later he heard a knock on the door, he grunted and got out of bed and shuffled over to the door. He opened it and to his shock Superboy was standing on the other side holding a tray with tablets, water and some soup.

"What are you doing here?" Robin grumbled.

"Taking care of you" He said with a smile.

"You, don't have to Batman will be here tonight" Robin said as he went to close the door.

Superboy stoped him closing the door with his foot and pushed past Robin.

"Yes, but you are sick now" Superboy said with a strict tone in his voice, as he place the tray on Robins desk.

"Now, bed" Superboy demanded.

"Hey, your nit the…."Robin said interrupted half way.

"BED" Superboy aid in a stern voice pointing at the bed.

Robin let out a sigh and climbed back in to bed. Superboy watched him giving him a smile as he pulled the blanket over him self, letting out a sniffle. Superboy picked up the tablets and water and walked over to Robin.

"Here, Red Tornado said this would help" Superboy held out the tablets and water to Robin.

He took them out of Superboys hands and put the tablets in his mouth and washed them down with the water. Superboy walked over and picked up the soup and a spoon.

"Superboy, please can I just rest" Robin said slightly annoyed

"I read soup is best during a cold" Superboy said looking down at Robin with is blue eyes.

"Fine, give it here" Robin went to reach for the soup and Superboy pulled away.

"Your weak its best I do it and you rest"

"No way you're not feeding me" Robin said in a demanding voice.

Superboy didn't listen to him and just took a spoon full of soup and put it in Robins mouth.

"Ah, to hot" Robin said grabbing the glass of water.

Superboy blew the soup for Robin and put another spoon full in Robins mouth. 2 minutes later and the whole bowl was gone, Superboy walked over to the tray and put the bowl down.

"Well, seems as you've fed me now I'm going to rest just come wake me when Batman arrives" Robin said snuggling in to his sheets.

"It's fine I'll wait here and make sure your okay when you sleep"

"No offence Supes it's creepy, just wait outside"

Superboy walked out the door and closed it and sat down on the floor just outside. Robin snuggled in and with in 10 minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

Superboy peeped in after about half an hour, he saw Robin all snuggled in and fast asleep. Superboy smiled and snuck back in and sat down Robins desk chair and watched him as he slept.

Superboy didn't realise it but he fell asleep and was awoke by Robins loud coughing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time it was 6:00pm he knew Batman was here or on his way so Superboy rushed to the zeta tubes. He waited about 20 minutes then the zeta tubes activated and Batman walked out.

"Superboy?" He said walking towards him.

"Oh, don't worry Robins only sick. I'm just waiting for you while he sleeps"

"Sick. Well at least its not something bad, I'll take him with me but I don't think I will be able to take care of him nor will Alfred" Batman scratched his head trying to think of what to do.

"Well, I could take care of him. I mean I cant get sick" Superboy suggested.

"Mmm, I'll talk to Red Tornado and see if you can take a few days off duties"

Batman walked off to look for Red Tornado and Superboy ran to his room and packed a small, with just the basic stuff he then ran to Robins room and walked in. As he did he saw Batman sitting on Robins desk chair watching as Robin packed a bag ready to go.

"Oh, right Robin I hope you don't mind, but Alfred is away on his annual holiday and well I have League stuff to do so Superboy offered to take care of you" Batman said looking at his son.

"Oh, yeah sure" Robin said with a quite voice.

Superboy stood there with a smile on his face, waiting to go. After Robin finished packing his bag, Superboy picked it up and flung the strap over his shoulder next to his bag. He then walked over and picked Robin up.

"Put, me down I can walk" Robin demanded

"No, your sick. Its best I carry you" Superboy demanded.

Batman let out a snicker and walked towards the zeta tubes with Superboy and Robin behind him. They pasted the lounge room and everyone laughed at Superboy carrying Robin, Superboy shot them and evil glare and they shut up. But as they reached the zeta tubes Superboy could hear them laughing again. They all got in the zeta tubes and the next thing they were in the Batcave.

* * *

Okay I hope you like chapter one, I'm working on another story at the moment involving Cullen Row and Tim Drake and want to get the first chapter of that done. I'm also writing a Damian Wayne short series, with possible yaoi I don't know yet so please review my stories.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

I have had people waiting for chapter 2 so I thought I would speed things up and finish this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Superboy walked out of the zeta tube in amazement, before him was a big cave filled with all this stuff and it was a good 4 stories high.

"Wow, this is amazing" Superboy said as he followed Batman.

Superboy carried Robin as he followed Batman to what looked like a medical bay.

"Just, place him down there" Batman said pointing at a examination bed set up in the middle.

Superboy placed Robin down gently then took the bags of his shoulders and put them down on the ground and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, Superboy I going to have to make some rules, cause well while you're here you will have to know our real names. But you have to promise me that when I tell you them, that you will not tell anyone else" Batman said looking in Superboys direction.

"Yeah, of course"

Batman reached down and took of Robin's glasses revealing his blue eyes, he then proceeded to take of he cowl.

"Well, then Superboy I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Richard Grayson" Batman said pointing at Robin.

"It's Dick" Robin growled with a cough.

"Yes okay now rest, Superboy will carry you to your room. That reminds me Superboy have you picked a name for your self yet, for when your in public?" Batman questioned.

"Well, I was thinking Conner Kent" Superboy said as he walked back over towards Robin.

"Sounds good. Here take this its some more medication it should help get him better" Batman said as he handed over a small bottle of pills.

Superboy picked up the bags and then picked Robin back up into his arms. He followed Batman to an elevator. With in seconds the doors slid open and there in front of him was a lavishly furnished room. He then followed Batman into the main hall and up stairs and to a set of doors, which he pushed open.

"This is Dick's room, I'm down the hall if you need me" Bruce said as he walked off closing the doors.

The room was set up so lavishly, there was a Big TV with a couch on one wall and a gym set off in an alcove, there was a curved desk with 6 screens set up and a key board and mouse with a big office chair in the middle. Facing the TV was a big bed and on either side were archways leading to a walk in wardrobe and a door leading from the wardrobe in to a big bathroom. Superboy walked over to the bed and placed Robin down and then pulled the covers over him, covering him up.

Superboy placed the bags down near the wardrobe and put the tablets on the bedside table. He sat down and watched Robin snuggle into bed. As he did he heard the door open and saw Batman standing there.

"Is he okay?"

"Fine batman"

"Call me Bruce, Conner especially around the manor just in case there's people. Look I'm going out for a while, I'm going out if your hungry the kitchen is down stairs and there is plenty of food" Bruce said

"Sure, thanks Bruce" Superboy said watching Bruce close the door.

* * *

Superboy sat there for a few minutes then he started to explore Robins room looking at all his different things. He started to go though all his movies trying to find one to watch. As he did he heard a cough behind him.

"Superboy, I'm hungry" Robin said weakly.

"Oh, okay what do you want?" Superboy said getting up and walking over to the bed.

"Ice Cream. If were going to watch a movie that's what we need" he said as he sat up in bed.

"Um, okay then of you think so" Superboy said as he walked to the door.

Superboy walked down the stair and looked around he saw the dinning room and walked towards that. He looked around the dinning room and saw a daw with a small window and behind it was, what looked like the kitchen. Superboy walked through the door and into a big kitchen, which looked like it belonged to a restaurant.

He walked up to the big fridge and opened it, he looked through for ice cream and found a tub of Vanilla. He took it out and put it on the counter and grabbed 2 spoons. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water as well and then picked up the ice cream and headed back to the room.

He entered the room and saw Robin sitting on the couch waiting for Superboy. He placed the ice cream down on the small coffee table and put the bottles of water down as well. He sat down next to Robin who was curled up in a small ball. Superboy reached out and grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Superboy said as he walked over to the DVD cabinet.

"I feel like a horror, do I still have Don't Be Afraid of The Dark?" Robin said looking over to Superboy.

"Yeah, here" He pulled it out of the cabinet and put it in the DVD player.

He went and sat down on the couch next to Robin and pressed the play button for the movie. The 2 of them watched the movie and ate at least half of the ice cream. Robin sat there and he would occasionally cough, it got to a scary bit and out of nowhere Superboy felt Robin practically jump into his lap.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything" Superboy laughed as Robin climbed back to his spot.

"Shut Up" Robin said curling back up into a ball.

"Why are you curled up like a ball? Are you cold?" Superboy questioned.

"Yeah, kinda"

Superboy moved closer to Robin and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Robin questioned as he felt Superboys warm massive arms wrap around him.

"Body heat keeps people warm and your cold"

"Yeah well I thought more like a blanket"

Superboy pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over him and Robin.

"Better?" Superboy said with a smile.

"I was thinking more like just blanket no hugging"

"Well, this way you're even warmer"

Robin knew not to bother with arguing cause he was sick and for some reason Superboy had become extremely strict about Robins health. Robin snuggled in to Superboys chest as they finished watching the movie.

* * *

After the movie had finished Superboy helped Robin to his bed and tucked him in and went and sat on the desk chair to watch over Robin as he slept.

"Um, Superboy could you get me another blanket. There should be some in the wardrobe."

"Sure" Superboy said getting off the chair.

He looked around the whole wardrobe for another blanket but couldn't find anything.

"You sure its in here?" Superboy yelled out.

"Oh, Alfred must have them getting cleaned"

"Well, I can hug you again" Superboy said as he walked back into the room.

"Um, sure" Robin said unsure.

Superboy took of his shoes and undid his belt and pants and pulled them off leaving him in a black pair of trunks. He climbed in next to Robin and wrapped his arms around him and pulling him in. Robin just wrapped his arms around Superboy and nuzzled in to his muscled chest, feeling the warmth coming off him.

It was around 2:00am when Bruce walked in, with his batman costume on. All he saw was Superboy in Dicks bed but no Dick.

"Bruce, is everything okay?" Superboy whispered.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce said with worry.

Superboy moved the blanket down a little, to reveal Robin snuggled into Superboys chest.

"I'll leave you two, to sleep now. I just wanted to check on Dick"

Bruce walked out of the room closing the door quietly and heading for his room. Superboy pulled the blanket back up and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Robin woke up, he felt a bit better but still had this cold and it just didn't seem to go away. He looked around and noticed Superboy wasn't there. He rolled over and grabbed the bottle of pills and got one out and grabbed the bottle of water to wash it down. He let out a cough as he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He was so tired he didn't pay attention to the running water, coming from the bathroom and started to strip off.

Robin got down to his blue trunks and walked into the bathroom and that's when he saw it. Superboys naked behind and his perfectly structured body and ass. Robin stood there in shock as Superboy turned around revealing his 8 inch uncut cock and perfectly hung balls and his gorgeous 8 pack and pecks.

"Morning Dick" Superboy said casually.

"Um, Morning Superboy" Robin said startled as Superboy lathered himself up.

"Call, me Conner"

"Yeah, sure. Um tell me when you've finished showering"

"Okay" Superboy said confused.

Robin walked out and closed the door and put his clothes back on and got back into bed still shocked from what he saw, but he didn't realise till he was under the covers that seeing Superboy naked had got him hard. He thought he cant be gay he liked women he was a ladies man but for some reason Superboy had got him hard with his hot, gorgeous body.

Robin reached down and grabbed his hard 6 and a half-inch cock and started to jerk him self off imaging Superboys sexy muscled body and his 8-inch cock. As he did he didn't realise Superboy was out of the shower and standing behind him in a towel. Superboy leaned down and touched Robins shoulder causing him jump.

"Are you cold again?" Superboy said worryingly.

"No no I'm fine" Robin said as he climbed out of bed trying to hide his hard on.

"Oh okay, well I'm finished in the shower now" Superboy said walking over to his bag and pulling out some underwear.

"Uh, thanks" Robin said walking towards the bathroom.

Robin stripped off inside the bathroom and got into the shower, he got under the hot water and let it run down his body. He looked down and saw he was still hard. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk off again, all he could think about was Superboy usually he would think of hot girls naked and doing things to him but now it was Superboy doing things to him.

He lent against the wall and started to moan, he sped up the pace of his hand. Back in the room Superboy had finished getting dressed and he could hear a loud moaning sound coming from the bathroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom door and he could hear the moaning getting louder he thought Robin must be in trouble. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he had to take drastic measures. He lifted his leg and kicked the door open.

Robin stood there so close to coming and just as he was about to the bathroom door came smashing open and there was Superboy standing there, Robin lost it and came right there and then right in front of Superboy.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked Chapter 2, I like to leave people on cliff-hangers now. Sorry. But I will start work on Chapter 3 very soon, cause I'm also trying to write chapters for another story at the same time.

Please Review

Thanks

YJYAOI


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Robin stood there in shock as the last bit of cum oozed out of his cock and dripped onto the floor.

"Dick I heard moaning I thought you were in trouble" Superboy said worryingly walking over towards him.

"I'm fine Conner, you can leave. I'll be out in a minute" Robin said covering him self up with a towel.

"But, your penis it leaked white goo is it okay?" Superboy said bending down and wiping Robins cum off the floor to inspect it.

"Yeah, its natural and don't touch that" Robin said as he got another towel and wiped it up before Superboy could inspect it.

"Well, what is it?"

"You're kidding. Did Cadmus not teach you about sperm and sex and pleasure"

"Well, I learnt a little about pleasure and reproduction. That was it"

"Look if I promise to tell you more about it later, will you leave?" Robin said trying to keep calm.

"Yes" Superboy said as he ran out of the room.

The door closed but swung back open, Robin knew Bruce would not be happy. Robin quickly put his underwear on and walked out into the wardrobe and got dressed. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Superboy sitting on the end of his bed. He looked around and noticed the room was clean and the bed made.

"Ready for breakfast?" Robin said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah" Superboy said jumping up eagerly.

The two of them walked to the kitchen. Bruce was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper.

"What's for breakfast?" Robin said as he sneezed.

"Well, I forgot to get food" Bruce said looking at them both.

"It's fine me and Conner will go into town then" Robin said as he walked out the door.

"You're not going into town sick, you need rest" Bruce said sternly.

"Well, there's no food here so I have no choice and my motorbike needs a run" Robin said picking his keys up off the bench.

"Bruce is right you need rest" Superboy said putting his hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Look, it will be an hour tops, then I'll be straight back here and I can order pizza or something for lunch" Robin said looking at Bruce.

"Fine and hour, no more" Bruce turned back to reading his paper.

"Come on" Robin grabbed Superboys hand and led him out side to the garage.

* * *

Robin led Superboy across the gravel driveway to the garage and opened it revealing a couple of Bruce's cars and a red motorbike. Robin walked over to a shelf and grabbed his helmet and then thru one at Superboy.

"Put it on" Robin demanded.

Superboy willingly put it on and walked over to Robin who was putting on some gloves. Robin jumped on to the bike and put the key in it and revved the engine.

"Still working" He said pleased with the sound the engine was making.

"Conner, get on" Robin said looking at him.

Superboy climbed on and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. Robin could feel Superboys hard on pressing against his ass. Robin pulled up outside a small restaurant, both boys got of the bike and took off their helmets and placed them on the bike. They walked inside and were seated by a window and given menus.

"So what do you feel like?" Robin questioned Superboy as he peered over his menu.

"Is the big breakfast okay?" Superboy said curiously.

"Yeah, that's fine I'm gonna get that as well" He laughed.

Robin ordered the food and he and Superboy talked for a good 20 minutes before their food arrived. They talked between mouth fulls every so often, till both plates were empty. Robin took out his phone and looked at the time.

"Come on let's get back to the manor"

Robin got up and payed for the food with one of the many credit cards Bruce had gave him. Then he and Superboy got back on the bike and headed back to manor. Robin raced up the gravel drive way and slowed down as he approached the house. He let Superboy off at the front door then drove off to park the bike in the garage. Superboy waited out the front for Robin to walk back, as he did the front door opened behind him and Bruce walked out.

"Hey, Conner. How was breakfast?"

"Oh hi it was good"

Robin walked up to both of them pulling his motorbike gloves.

"Hey Bruce off to work?"

"Yeah, I am. I left some money for food today and any thing else" Bruce said as he walked towards a car pulling up in the driveway.

Robin and Superboy waved as the car drove down the driveway leaving a small dirt cloud behind it. Both boys headed back up to Robins room, once they were in Robin walked over to the TV and pulled out a racing game and 2 controls and turned on the TV.

"Wanna play?" He said peering over the back of the couch at Superboy.

"Sure, but you should be resting, you could get cold" Superboy said worryingly as he took the controller from Robin.

"Well, you can just hug me again" Robin said with a laugh as Superboy sat down.

"Yeah, I can but then I can't play the game"

"That's the idea" Robin laughed as he started the game.

As Robin was selecting a car he got a shock when Superboy picked him up and placed him in-between his legs and then wrapped his arms around him so he could play.

"Now I can hug you and play" Superboy giggled.

Robin didn't mind and just continued to select his car.

* * *

After a good to hours of playing the game Robin was feeling sick again. He got up from Superboys lap and popped another pill. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down between Superboys legs and picked up the controller.

"Can we do something else?" Superboy asked as the next race began.

"Why? I thought you were having fun"

"I am but.."

"Is it causing your losing?" Robin laughed.

"No it's because you're cheating" Superboy said giving Robin a light punch in the arm.

"Cheating" Robin, said turning around to look at Superboy.

"You're an expert hacker and you win every time of course you're cheating"

Robin stood up to face Superboy and looked down at him.

"You know me to well" He laughed as he walked to the DVD cabinet.

Before he could get to the DVD cabinet he was thrown down onto the couch and Superboy had him pined. Superboy let out a laugh as he looked down at Robin.

"Got yo…" Before he could finish his sentence he felt Robins Lips press against his.

Superboy was in shock he knew what a kiss was but he didn't expect it from Robin. Robin pulled away and looked up at Superboy who was just staring blankly at him.

"Ummm" Superboy said still looking blankly at Robin.

"Conner, I'm sorry" Robin said sliding out from under Superboy.

"Ummm" Superboy said leaning back into the chair.

"Are you okay?" Robin said as he sat next to Superboy.

Robin sat there for a moment and waited for response. As he was about to ask again he got a shock when Superboy grabbed Robin and pulled him into a kiss. Superboy slowly fell on top of Robin as he lent back. They continued to kiss and Robin bit Superboys bottom lip causing him to moan giving Robins tongue access. Robin swirled his tongue in Superboys mouth as both theirs tongues fought against each other.

"Wow" Robin said pulling away.

"Yeah Wow"

"Conner what brought that on?" Robin said looking up at him.

"Well, I have a confession"

"What?" Robin said curiously.

"Well, I've kinda had a crush on you" Superboy said with a little laugh.

"Well, Me to"

"Well what does that mean?" Superboy questioned.

"Well if you want we can be Boyfriends" Robin suggested.

Superboy pulled him in to a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes" Robin said as he took a breath in between the kiss.

As they laid there embraced in a hug and their tongues exploring each others mouth, they didn't hear Bruce calling out from the main hall.

"Dick, Conner. You home?" He said walking up the stairs.

"Did you hear something?" Superboy said pulling away from the kiss and using his super hearing.

"No" Robin said trying to pull him back in for another kiss.

"No wait, crap it's Bruce" Superboy said as he got of the top of Robin and sat on the couch casually.

Robin did the same and they started playing the game again. A few seconds later Bruce walked in.

"Hey, you two. I was calling out didn't you hear me?" Bruce said walking over to both of them.

"Oh no, we couldn't hear you over the game" Robin said taking a quick look at Bruce.

"Well, I only came home to get some paper work then I'm going. Just thought I would check on you while I was here" Bruce said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, well I'm feeling better now. We'll see you tonight Bruce" Robin said as he gave a wink to Superboy.

"Yeah sure. You two have fun" Bruce said leaving the room.

Both boys waited a few minutes and heard the front door slam shut. Superboy jumped right back on top of Robin and invaded his mouth with his tongue. They laid there in each other's embrace kissing each other. Robin could feel Superboys hard on poking him and he knew Superboy was not aware on the whole pleasure situation. So he thought the best way to teach him was to show him.

Robin broke the kiss and pushed Superboy up off him. He stood up grabbing Superboys hand and leading him over to the bed. As he did he locked the door and sat Superboy on the bed.

"What are we doing?" Superboy said curiously.

"Well, I promised to tell you about what happened in the bathroom. But I thought the best way was to show you"

Superboy looked at Robin who pushed him down so he was lying down on the bed. He lifted his head to see Robins hands venturing all over his chest and slowly getting lower. Robins hands reached Superboys jeans, he slowly unbuttoned and un zipped them and quickly pulled them down of Superboys legs leaving him in his black trunks. Robin then proceeded to climb up on top of Superboy and lent down and they both started to make out again. They rolled around on the bed in each other's embrace.

Superboy tugged on Robins top trying to get him to take it off to which he was happy to oblige. He sat up above Superboy and slipped the top over his head revealing his 6 pack and pecks. As Robin took his top of Superboy proceeded to take off his. Robin started to explore Superboys chest with his mouth, biting and licking his abs and sucking on his nipples. Superboy wanted to know what pleasure was he was going to give him pleasure.

Superboy moaned as Robin sucked and bit down on his nipples. His cock was hard and wanting attention and Robin could tell. Superboys precum was oozing through his underwear causing a big wet patch. Robin kissed his way down, till he was at the hem of Superboys underwear, he slowly pulled them down and got a shock when Superboys cock bounced up an hit him in the face and then slapping down on Superboys abs, leaving a bit of precum on Robins face in the proses. Which he happily wiped off and licked up.

Robin grasped Superboys 8 inch cock in his hand and started to pump. Superboy had never felt anything like this in his life it was amazing. Robin pumped faster causing Superboy to moan and ooze more precum. There was so much it ran down the side of his cock and on to Robins hand. Robin reached down and cupped Superboys balls and gave them a light squeeze and he could here him moaning even louder now.

Superboy laid there in amazement he felt something coming and it felt good. As he laid there, he got a shock when something wet wrapped around his cock. He looked down and saw his cock in Robins mouth and it felt so good.

"Ahhh" Superboy said as he arched his back and gripped the streets cumming into Robins mouth.

Robin drank down every last bit of Superboys seed and he liked it.

"Was that good?" Robin asked as he crawled up next to Superboy.

"Yes" Superboy said wrapping his arms around Robin.

"Well, we should do more tonight" Robin said as he leaned in and kissed Superboy.

"Well, you seem much better" A voice came from behind them.

Both boys turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

* * *

Okay well I hope you like Chapter 3 not fully sure where to go with this cliff-hanger just thought I would put it in but I have some ideas. Will begin work on Chapter 4 soon thanks for reading and please review.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Heres the finale chapter sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Both boys quickly rushed to cover them selves up with the blankets.

"Bruce what the hell? How did you get in here?" Robin yelled as he pulled the blanket over him and Superboy more.

"Well, I couldn't find what I came for then I heard moaning and the door was locked so I picked the lock and well" Bruce said with a giggle.

"It's not funny get out" Robin yelled.

"Dick, its okay if you like men I don't mind, you're my son and I will love and respect you"

"Really?" Robin said as he got out from under the covers and walked over to Bruce.

"Of course" Bruce said as he hugged the boy.

"Love you dad"

"Love you two, I have to go now" Bruce said as he started to walk to the door.

"Also, you wonder why me and Superman get on so well" Bruce said with a wink as he walked out the door. "Have fun" he yelled behind him

"Oh My God, why would he say that, ah I cant get it out of my head" Robin said as he closed the door and walked back over to the bed.

"What does he mean about him and Superman?" Superboy said looking at Robin as he climbed into bed.

"Really, after what we did you don't know" Robin said snuggling up to Superboy.

"Wait you mean him and Superman had intercourse and did what we did"

"I'm pretty sure that's what he was suggesting" Robin said trying to get the visions out of his head, even though it turned him on slightly.

Superboy pulled Robin in and could feel his hard cock pressing against his leg. Superboy reached down and ran his hand along Robins cock through his pants. Robin moaned and looked up at Superboy with a cheeky grin.

"Why don't I get these off" Robin said as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with his underwear.

Superboy slid his hand around Robins cock and began to pump. Robins moans filled the room and Superboy took this as an opportunity. He leaned in and stuck his tongue in Robins mouth, Superboy explored every inch of Robins mouth with his tongue making him moan more as Superboy sped his hand up. Superboy broke the kiss and removed his hand getting a strange look from Robin, who was soon re assured when Superboy ducked under the covers. The next thing he knew he could feel Superboys hot mouth around his cock and he just had to see this.

He removed the blankets and there was Superboy looking up at him as he deep throated him. Robin reached out and ran his fingers through his hair and moved his hand up and down controlling Superboys speed making him go faster. Robin could feel it coming.

"Ah, Superboy" He screamed as his back arched and he gripped the sheets in his hands.

Superboy was held down by Robins hand and he could feel his cock spasming in his mouth and the hot cum hitting the back of his throat which he willing sucked down. He continued to suck until Robins dick was limp and clean.

Superboy crawled up the bed and laid down on his back next to Robin, who pulled a blanket over them then wrapped his arms around Superboy and laid his head on his chest. Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled him in tighter and with in minutes they were both asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

A few hours later Robin awoke to an empty bed, but as he looked around he was happy to see a still naked Superboy sitting on his desk chair.

"Hey, sexy" Robin said crawling out of bed.

"Hey" Superboy said with a cheeky grin.

Robin walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping his legs on either side of Superboys and leaning into kiss him. Superboy willingly kissed back and reached round and pinched Robins but causing him to moan and let Superboys eager tongue in. Robin started to grind against Superboy as their tongues explored each others mouths. Robin could feel Superboys cock getting hard under him.

Robin broke the kiss leaving a very disappointed Superboy. He hen proceded to get off hoe lap and get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Superboy said as he gestured to his hard cock.

"I'm hungry its 7 o'clock and well we haven't eaten since breakfast, well I mean we haven't eaten food" Robin said slipping on his Trunks and then a pair of sweat pants.

"Fine" Superboy said picking up his jeans and slipping them on.

"No underwear?" Robin said rubbing Superboys cock through his jeans.

"Well, if we want to get frisky, it's just easier" Superboy said with a laugh as Robin led him down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Across town in a small but well furnished apartment. Superman landed on the balcony and walked in. He sat down on his bed and started to take off his costume, but was suddenly pinned to the bed by batarangs.

"Bruce?" Superman said pulling the batarangs out.

"I would have expected a better greeting, especially after what we did last night" Batman said walking over to him.

"Well, it was fun but were lucky the boys didn't hear us" Superman said getting up and kissing Batman through his cowl.

"Well, you'll never believe what I caught them doing today" Batman said undoing Superman's suit and taking it off till he was left in just a Jock Strap.

"What?" He said curiously taking off Batman's utility belt.

"Well, Dick was giving Conner his first Blow Job, they thought I walked in on them but I was listening the whole time" Batman said as he slipped his pants and top off just leaving his cowl and cape on.

"Like father like son" Superman said cheekily as he rubbed Batman through his Jock Strap.

The both giggle before Batman pushed Superman down onto the bed and slowly crawled above him and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues explored each others mouths and they rolled around on the bed till Superman was on top. He slowly removed his and Batman's Jock strap till their naked bodies were pressed together. Superman broke the kiss and flipped Batman over pushing his cape to the side to reveal his ass. Superman pulled Batman to the end of the bed so he ass and legs were off the bed. He spread Batman's cheeks and plunged his tongue into his ass, he swirled his tongue around and in it causing Batman to moan loudly.

Superman reached around and grabbed Batman's cock and jerked it ass he ate out his ass. Superman removed his tongue and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squirted it on his hard cock. He lined his hard 9-inch hard cock up with Batman's hole and plunged in. Batman moaned loudly and it echoed through the room, Superman speed up his thrusts. He lent forward and gave Batman a kiss as he pounded hard into his hole.

"You, like this…ah…don't you…ah" Superman said thrusting hard and deep into Batman.

"Yes" Batman Yelled.

"You, like the man of steels cock"

"Yes, Yes"

"Good, boy"

Superman reached under Batman and grabbed his 8 and a half-inch cock and started to jerk him off. Superman gripped tightly and jerked him with every thrust. Batman could feel he was close and he knew Superman was as well from his moans. Superman thrusted in deep and his Batman's prostate.

"Ahhhhh" Batman screamed as he cummed all over the sheets on the bed.

As he came his inner muscles tightened around Superman's cock.

"Ah Baby" Superman yelled as he gripped tightly on Batman's hips holding his cock in there and filling his ass with his cum.

Superman collapsed down next to Batman, who was trying to catch his breath.

"That was great" Batman said as he crawled out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Superman said getting up and pulling Batman in close.

"Crime doesn't rest in Gotham" Batman said as he gave Superman a kiss and headed for the balcony door.

"You and Crime" Superman said as he saw Batman glide away.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor

"That's $27.50" Said the pizza delivery guy.

"Here, keep the change" Robin said giving him $30 and closing the door taking the pizzas into the lounge room.

Robin placed the pizzas down on the coffee table and looked around for Superboy. A few seconds later he was pounced and pined down on the couch by Superboy who started to kiss his neck.

"Ah, Conner, Ah Dinner" Robin said trying to contain his moans.

"Lets have some fun" Superboy said as he bit Robin's neck.

"But it will get cold and were in the lounge room" Robin said trying to push Superboy off him.

"I don't care" Superboy said as he slid his hand into Robins sweat pants.

Superboy plunged his tongue into Robins mouth as the rubbed Robin though his underwear getting him hard.

"You two look like your having fun" Bruce laughed as he walked in wearing his Batman costume.

"Ah, Hey Bruce" Robin said as Superboy climbed off him.

"Don't let me disturb you I only came for some pizza" He said grabbing a couple of slices and walking out of the room.

Robin and Superboy sat in the lounge room watching TV and ate pizza for a good hour before Superboy was horny again. Robin was watching the TV show laying on top of Superboy, when he felt Superboys lands lower down to his ass and give it a squeeze.

"I wondered how long before you got horny again" Robin said as he leaned in to kiss Superboy.

Superboy didn't waist any time he ran his fingers through Robins hair as he shoved his tongue into his mouth and Robin sucked in it willingly. Superboys hands ventured down Robins pants and he tried to stick a finger in his whole.

"What are you doing?" Robin said as he looked back at Superboys hands.

"Well, I wanted to try something I read online, where I get your hole ready then shove my cock in" Superboy explained best he could.

"Well, if were going to do that we best go up stairs" Robin said getting off Superboy.

Superboy has a small wet patch on his jeans which Robin giggled as he rubbed it. Robin led Superboy up stairs and into his room locking the door. He wrapped his arms around Superboy and Superboy did the same. Their tongues fought against each other, Robin reached down and undid Superboys jeans and pushed them off leaving him naked. Robin pushed him on the bed and slipped down his sweat pants and trunks and climbed up the bed and sat down on Superboys crotch and started to grind against his hard cock. Superboy grabbed Robins hips and squeezed, them as he lent back his head closing his eyes and letting out a moan.

Robin lent down and kissed him and Superboy bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan and grant Superboys tongue access. Their tongues fought for control, Robin could feel Superboy grinding back in to his and could feel Superboys precum between them. Superboy stuck his fingers in Robins mouth braking the kiss, Robin sucked and licked willingly. Superboy pulled them out saliva dripped from them, he moved them around to Robins hole and poked one finger in causing Robin to moan and giving Superboy another chance to kiss him.

Superboy moved his finger in and out and Robin moaned into his mouth. Superboy added another finger and Robin moaned even louder. Superboy scissored Robins hole getting it ready and stretching it, he proceeded to add a third finger and continued to scissor. Superboy could tell Robin was ready, he rubbed the remaining saliva on his hand and fingers onto his cock. Superboy put his hands on Robins hips and guided him slowly onto his cock.

Robin winced as he felt the head of Superboys cock press against his virgin hole. Superboy slowly started to push in and it felt so good, the best feeling he had ever felt. Robin cried out in pain and pleasure as Superboy continued to go in deeper.

"Are you okay?" Superboy said stopping.

"Yeah, I'm fine keep going"

Superboy finally got his whole cock in and Robin could feel it. Superboy slowly started to pull out and thrust in. Robin reached down and started to jerk himself off, as he bobbed up and down on Superboys cock. Robin could feel Superboys cock hitting his prostate and it felt so good he lent his head back and let out a loud moan. Superboy squeezed Robins hips tightly and Robin could feel it and it hurt but he didn't mind he was in ecstasy.

Superboy started to thrust in harder and got rougher and Robin could fell he was getting closer with every thrust Superboy made hitting his prostate. Then it finally happened, Robin arched his back and cum squirted all the way up Superboys chest and on to his face. As Robin cummed his muscles tightened around Superboys cock and Robin felt it.

"Ohhh, Dick" He cried out.

Robin felt Superboys cock jerk in his ass and he felt his warm seed fill his ass. Robin collapsed down on Superboy and his cock popped out of his ass. Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin and cuddled him as he rolled him over on to the bed. Robin wrapped his arms around Superboy and nuzzled his head into his chest.

"I love you Conner" He said

"I love you to Dick" Superboy said pulling him in tighter and leaning his head on top of Robins.

Both boys fell asleep in each other embrace for the first time as a couple.

* * *

1 year later

Superboy and Robin were still together and had told the team who had taken it as a shock at first, but everyone was supportive especially Wally who loved that his Best Friend had found someone. Superboy and Robin had moved their rooms together at Mount Justice, just so they could be together. It had been a year since they first got together and Superboy wanted to do something special. Luckily enough Bruce had asked Robin to come stay at the Manor for the weekend and of course Superboy was always aloud to come as well.

It had just gone 10 o'clock and Robin was laying on his bed in just his black trunks waiting for Superboy.

"Babe, what's taking so long?" He questioned.

"I'll be out in a minute"

Robin laid there for a couple of seconds before he heard the light turn off in the walk in wardrobe and saw Superboy walk out. Superboy was dressed in a white kinky nurse suit. The dress was short and came to just below his crouch. The dress was starting to rip, every time Superboy flexed and the Robin could see Superboys 8 and a half-inch cock through gaps in the dress.

"MMM" Robin said gesturing Superboy over to the bed.

Superboy climbed on top of him and lent in and kissed him they started to make out and embraced each other.

"Happy Anniversary" Superboy said

"Happy Anniversary, babe. Now lets get this off" Robin said pulling at the dress.

THE END

* * *

Okay that was Chapter 4 and the final chapter for this story and I hope you all liked it. I will do some more Robin and Superboy, but I want to do some TIMKON and some other couples as well and please do review I do appreciate it.

Thanks

YJYaoi


End file.
